


Information Desk

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, No underage, Not Beta Read, Peter looks like a kid, Poor Peter, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: Of course Peter's phone would die when Wade takes him to the mall, and of course Wade would wander off. It's also Peter's luck that he doesn't look his age and that some people trying to do good called the mall police.





	Information Desk

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr post
> 
> Not beta-read.
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please drop me some kudos and/or a comment! I also take prompts :) Also remember to check out my other fics for more Spideypool!!

“Wade, just  _wait_ . Please! It will only take me five minutes, and I really don't want to have to go looking for you in this place.” Peter was frowning at him again, something that his baby-boy seemed to do whenever he was being serious and wanted Wade to really listen.

Putting on his own serious face, Wade nodded along and made agreeable sounds. Of course he'd wait for his Petey-pie! He was the love of his life, the apple of his eye, the wind in his sales, and all that other romantic stuff. Never in a million years would he abandon his baby-boy, especially not to the wilds of the mall.

After settling a stern look on Wade, Peter nodded sharply before turning and going into the bathroom.

Turning, Wade looked about at the shops around them, trying to determine where to take his Peter next. The whole point of the trip was to get the young vigilante some things that he needed. Not that he'd let Peter know that exactly; he'd planned it all out very carefully, making sure to buy himself some things too so Peter wouldn't suspect what he was doing. His Peter was a proud person, and despite his limited income, didn't want to be reliant on anyone's charity.

Seeing a mall map on one of those billboards, he quickly walked over and looked over at the list of shops available. Humming “Love Machine” * as he made a mental map of where he wanted to go. His eyes lit up upon seeing Victoria Secret, an idea popping into his mind.

Making a quick mental map, he skipped off, his idea playing out in his head.

~*~

Walking out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a wad of paper towels that he'd pulled from the dispenser, Peter looked around for Wade. He'd been reluctant to come to the mall with the older man, knowing what Wade was trying to do, but he had to admit that nearly an hour into the trip and he was enjoying himself. Of course, his boyfriend was spending way too much on him, but he'd gotten use to that after a few months of dating. Of course, Peter still put up a fight about it, he felt bad when Wade came by with random groceries or when the man did things like this. 

Not seeing Wade where he'd left him, Peter turned in a circle before sighing heavily. He  _told_ Wade to wait. 

Pulling out his phone, Peter tried to turn on the screen only to curse softly under his breath when he realized that it had died. Wade had dragged him off right after classes had gotten out and he hadn't had a chance to charge his phone. He'd figured that it would have died while they were at the mall, but it was his luck that it had to happen now.

Resigned to his fate of wandering blindly in search of his missing partner, Peter picked a random direction and started off. 

Five stores later, he was getting frustrated. Wade hadn't been in any of them and he was starting to get weird looks from people. The last shop had been the worst, the employees talking to him as if he was a child instead of the 22 year old that he was. 

Shaking his head, he decided to back track and go in the opposite direction. He'd only been in the bathroom for five minutes at most, Wade really couldn't have gone far...Of course, it was Wade that he was talking about. The man could find trouble in a paper sack if given the chance.

“Excuse me, son.” A hand on his shoulder made Peter pause, making him spin around to face the mall cop that was behind him with a concerned look on his face. “Are you lost? Why don't you follow me and we can page for your parent at the information desk.” 

Scowling, Peter jerked his shoulder out from under the overweight man's grip and crossed his arms. “I'm not a  _child_ .”

The man smile indulgently at him, almost condescendingly, as he let his arm drop down to his side casually as if Peter wasn't upset. “It's okay kiddo, I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourself, but you can't be older than 15 and you keep looking at that phone of yours and getting upset. Lets just go to the information desk, yeah? Find your parent or guardian. No harm in admitting that you need help.”

Seeing the crowd that was gathering, people obviously looking to see if drama was about to unfold, Peter gritted his teeth and nodded sharply. He wasn't pleased, but he didn't want the extra attention and it did serve a purpose. At least Wade would come to him instead of him having to trek the entire mall in search of him. Who knew what the madman would end up doing once he realized that he'd lost Peter.

The man clapped him on the shoulder and motioned for Peter to follow, moving in the direction of where Peter knew the information desk was. 

~*~

“Wade Wilson, your son is waiting at the information desk. Wade Wilson, your son is waiting at the information desk.”

Wade tilted his head curiously, wondering if someone had stolen his name (again). He was pretty sure that he didn't have a son. Maybe he was hearing the name wrong? The voices sometimes made things garbled, making him hear things that weren't actually said. 

Shrugging, he quickly paid for his purchases before leaving the store, heading towards the information desk out of curiosity. If someone had stolen his identity then he wanted to know who it was so he could have  _words_ with them. 

Swinging his shopping bags happily, he skipped and ignored the looks that he was getting, he was getting good at doing that. When he got to the information desk, though, he had to stifle a laugh.

Apparently, the page over the intercom was actually for him.

Sitting on the bench, arms crossed and an adorable pout on his lips, was Peter. A middle aged mall cop was standing next to him, talking up a store as if Peter was actually listening. Leave it to his baby boy to get in a situation like this.

Then the realization hit. He'd promised Peter that he wouldn't go anywhere while he was in the bathroom, and then Wade had gone and wandered off. Seeing as Peter hadn't called, his phone had probably died – like his baby-boy had said it would – which meant that Peter had probably been wandering about looking for him. Then he got caught by a mall cop and by the looks of things, everyone really was under the impression that Peter was a kid. There was no way that Peter was going to be in a good mood.

Slinking over to Peter, Wade waved slightly.

“Hi, baby-boy. I know you told me to wait, but you see...I realized they had a Victoria Secret here and I thought that maybe I'd get myself some new underwear and then I saw that they were having a sale on these satin corsets and some other stuff and I couldn't help myself. I got some for you too.”

The security guard paused mid sentence and looked at him, eyes wide. Peter though, rolled his eyes and stood from the bench, grabbing the bag that Wade was holding out for him and opening it to rifle through the contents, humming thoughtfully.

Smiling slightly, Peter bounced onto his toes to peck Wade's cheek before turning to the security guard. “This is my boyfriend, Wade, and before you call the cops I'm 22, not 15. Now if you'll excuse me, I think Wade, myself, and our bed have a date.” He then turned back to Wade with stern look. “And you, mister, you owe me. Don't think I'm forgiving you that easily for losing me in the freaking mall of all places. You  _owe_ me.”

Smiling brightly, Wade nodded in agreement. He could deal with that. Owing his baby-boy was something he could do. Whatever his Petey-pie wanted, he'd happily do, especially if it made him happy. Plus he was looking forward to using his purchases and he had a good feeling that Peter was going to incorporate them into whatever he wanted when he called in that debt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * This song was written by and performed by Wham! in 1983
> 
> If you spotted any errors, please feel free to let me know so I can edit them. If you want to beta-read for me, I'm also open to finding a new beta-reader for my Spideypool fics :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://alexwpendragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
